seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boundary Breaker Part 4
Everybody from the two crews came outside to see what's happening. They came in shock. "Jonathan, is he really a member of your crew?", asked Kent. "No way, man!", replied Jonathan. "I don't remember any Jiro guy in our group!", said Johanne. "And where's your symbol?" "What symbol?", replied Jiro. "See! This guy is really an impostor! Chase him down!", said Jonathan. "If you're really a member of our group, you should know it!" The "symbol" the Purple Ragtime Pirates were referring to is the Seal of the Rose (it can be seen on Jonathan's outfit), which worked like the X-mark of the Straw Hat Pirates back in Alabasta. They started using this symbol after the timeskip when they found their impostors. "Jonathan, the ship!", said Johanne. Everybody ran to the ramp below the deck and this left Jiro thinking on what the Purple Ragtime Pirates and the Gear Pirates are trying to do. "Kagura, he's planning to destroy the ship! Slow him down!", said Cheng. "Ryokai!", said Kagura. "Noro Noro Beam!" "Damn it! I can't use my powers to destroy their precious ship!", said Jiro. "What's this? Shit, I can't move! I'm frozen! I need to move in order to attack them." "How long will it last?", asked Jonathan. "Thirty seconds! Now guys, shut up and run to the island before we die along with this ship!", said Kagura. Everybody ceased running when they stopped in an abandoned town in the middle of the island. "Is everybody here?" Jonathan asked looking around and counting his crew. Fantasia walked forward. "You might have everybody... But we're missing one. Our jackass of a captain." She look back in the direction they just came and exhaled. "He'll be fine. It's just that I hope he doesn't do this shit all the damn time." "You want me to go get him?" Jonathan asked, about to flash off. "Don't trouble yourself with it." Fantasia responded annoyed. "He'll be fine." - Kent looked around at the squadron on marines. "Put your hands up!!" They ordered, raising their guns. "We'll shoot!!" Kent just stood there waiting. "OPEN FIRE!!!" They let loose shooting off a barrage of bullets. "CEASE FIRE!" As the dust cloud cleared Kent stood unharmed. "So... Does that mean I can go now?" He asked pointing away. "Wait... Which direction did they go?" "Hey! What are you?! Logia?" "Paramecia." He responded without acknowledging them. "Gia Gia no Sentinel!" Metallic wings sprouted on his back, along with a light metallic armor coat. "Sorry guys but I can't play freeze tag anymore." Kent waved goodbye as he was launched into the air. The marines stood their with their mouths open. "He only stopped cause we said freeze." Jiro was back to normal. "That's going to be a problem." He looked back at the marines, awestruck by Kent. "Idiots. Boundary Break." A portal opened before him as he dragged himself inside to close it. Jonathan and Johanne tried to calm down by drinking some milkshake but the coldness of the drink and a slight feeling of fear makes their hands shake a bit. "Hey, won't you fight?", asked Kent. "We will", said Jonathan. "The both of us here can't stop shaking." "Blister Glow!", said Johanne, dispersing herself into the bromine she created. However, Jiro spotted Johanne and immediately punched her right in the face. "Johanne!", said Jonathan. Johanne went straight into the houses behind them and appears to be knocked out. "Oops!", said Jiro. "Don't you dare hit a girl!", said Jonathan. It is revealed that Jonathan's color of the light he produces depends on his mood. His mood suddenly went into rampage mode and changed the color of his light into red. "Akateko!", said Jonathan, sending down a rain of light punches with Haki. "Ha! That's the best you got!", said Jiro. "Watch this!" Jiro disappeared into thin air and left all of them puzzled. Jiro immediately appeared in front of Jonathan and kicked him also in the face. "Jona-senpai!", said his fellow members. Jonathan tried to focus, but he feels too weak even to use Haki. Jiro disappeared again and left the members of both crews puzzled once more. Hiroka glanced about. "He's near? He's actually everywhere!" "Correct and Wrong." Jiro appeared before Hiroka and stared into her eyes. "Cold and heartless, just as the history books say." He stated as he kicked her away, sending her flying through the town. "GIA GIA NO HANMĀ!!!" Kent dropped down and punched the ground as Jiro jumped back. "I'll murder ya.." He glared back. "Oooh. Scary." Jiro slammed his hand into the space before him and a wooden oak staff appeared in his hand. "Let's get started!!" Kent lunged forward, bombarding Jiro with a combination of attacks. "HANMĀ!! ROKKETO!! TSUME!! NOKOGIRI!!" As each of his moves formed, Jiro deflected them with ease. "Awwww. I expected more from you!" He yelled, sweeping Kent from under his feet and forcing him face first into the ground. "Sometimes I wonder why I use other people to do this. It's so much more fun when I do it! Huh?" In a quick glance Jiro saw Airi in the corner of his eye, drawing her sword, about to cut him down. "Too late." He smiled and disappeared. Airi's blade went through the afterimage. "He's quick. Kent! Are you alright?" Kent remained silent as she pulled his body up. "Touching moment for sure." Jiro joked. Meanwhile in a pile of rubble, Jonathan suddenly stood up, holding his head and looking at his dirty t-shirt. "What the hell happened?" Jonathan slowly walked back. In another pile of rubble, Johanne stood up and began walking. "We were sent flying." Jiro looked past Kent and Airi. "Seems like they're up and about. Great! I have more play things! Huh?" The gravity increased around Jiro as a wave of cosmic energy blasted him to the ground. He laid face up staring at the sky. "What was that?" Raion stepped forward. "It was me. The badass of the Gear Pirates." "We should clean ourselves then!", said Jonathan. "Yeah!", replied Johanne. The two captains used their powers to "clean" themselves. "Cover your noses! This will not smell nice!", said Johanne to everybody. A big, red smoke came out while they were "cleaning" themselves. "Damn it!", said Raion. "It's smells like shit!" "The girl told you to cover your nose, jackass", said Fantasia. The smoke disappeared and the captains were already sparkling clean. Ironically, they smelled good when they were supposed to smell like Johanne's bromine. "Not bad... at least we used it again", said Jonathan. "Not bad for the special effects", said Johanne. "I think we should try again", said Jonathan. "Try what?", asked Johanne. "Oh I got what you mean." The two captains moved forward by a few steps. Jiro glanced back to Jonathan and Johanne. "Hmm.. Here they come." He focused on Raion. "Let's make this quick. I wanna play with the big dogs!" Johanne kicked a big rock to Jonathan's direction. Jonathan lost balance. "What the fuck, Johanne?", said Jonathan. Johanne replied laughing, "Watch your step!" "You kicked this big ass rock!", said Jonathan. "If you said it was a joke, I would probably die laughing!" "Yeah, it is!", said Johanne. "You look too serious!" "You asking which one of us is the Logia?", asked the two captains. "So what?", said Jiro. "I'll eliminate you two immediately." "Bitch please", said Johanne. Jiro used his powers again, trying to reach Johanne. Jiro punched Johanne in the stomach, but her intangibility managed her to avoid the attack. "What?!", said Jiro. "We told your ass already!", said Jonathan. "AOSAGI... NO... HIIIII!!!" Jonathan made his signature attack once more. "That's the true Jona-senpai!", said Sachiko. "You have a few seconds to save yourself!" Jonathan sat on his illusion's neck. "What do you think?", said Jonathan. Jiro punched the illusion and managed to pierce it, but his Haki-imbued right arm got stuck. "Did I tell you what Roronoa Zoro taught me?", said Jonathan. "He told me how to use this Logia powers even if my opponent is a Haki user." The sky became dark and shards of light started falling down from the thunder cloud. "JAJAJAJAJA!!! My party is just beginning and I don't think you'll fade that easily. For now, I'll just beat you, Jiro. Yasakani no Magatama." Jiro was hit by Jonathan's attack since he's stuck between the two captains. But there's something that happened unexpectedly. He was next seen standing on the ground. "I was never defeated in a battle of speed", said Jiro. "Look at your pet again, Jonathan!" Jonathan looked at his creation and Jiro who was supposed to be there disappeared into thin air. "Whoah!" Jonathan tried to avoid Jiro's rapid punches and somehow managed to survive one wave. "Jonathan, look out!", said Johanne. Jiro managed to punch him in the face, and Jonathan slipped and fell into the ground. Jonathan managed to stand up before Jiro attacks him again, and avoided another wave of punches. "Finally, an opponent I can go all out on!" A maniacal smile formed on Jiro's face. "I can't believe it! He actually exists!! I must put this in the history books. Jonathan, our battle will be postponed. But you better believe it'll happen!" Kent sat up straight. "Don't forget I'm here. I want my revenge!!" "Wait your turn little man. I wanna talk to the big guy here." Jiro pushed Kent back to the ground. "I'm gonna kick your ass. No... I'm gonna do much better and demolish you." Kent jumped back up. "And it's gonna happen now!!" "Whatever kid." Jiro rolled his eyes and stared back at Jonathan. "So until then, I'm gonna be testing you. Random encounters from your time, from his time." "I will not be ignored!!!" "So this will be a battle of speed", said Jonathan. "JAJAJAJAJA!!! Bring it on, bitch!" "More like a test of Endurance. I'll be waiting." A portal opened behind Jiro. "Oh and one more thing. This'll also be a treasure hunt of sorts. I'll be leaving portals all around, that'll take you to another destination with another opponent. Stronger than the last." He jumped through the portal, as it closed a Vivre card flew out. Jonathan licked it up and turned to Kent to see him facing a demolished building and sulking. "He completely ignored me.... I'm gonna tear him to shreds..." Hiroka turned around to the Purple Ragtime Pirates. "Don't mind him. He's just in revenge mode. It'll blow off soon." "I will not lose again." Steam started to come off of Kent's body as he stood up. "I know you hear me Jiro... mark my words, I will get my revenge!!" "I'm starting to heat up. I'm getting excited!", Jonathan said while blushing. "Do you know this kind of show... is really my type? I can't stop shaking in order to fight you, but I have a mate that needs to fight him as well. It's his turn now. I NEED TO TAKE A PISS BREAK!" Jonathan left the area and went to find some hidden place. Jiro just watched over him. "Hmm... Who should I bring? Who will fight who?" He turned to another portal showing Drew and Evelyn. "I'll save them for later..." He stated as he turned to another. "Or should I bring in a neutral demon? The choices are endless!!" Kent calmed down. "This bites. I feel like Wayward." "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!!" Wayward snarled back, flames erupting from his mouth. "Face it." Kent looked back. "Whenever we get into a fight, you're ignored by the crew, the captain, and the marines. No one wants to fight you. Which is why I put you into fights." "I'm not sure if that was a blow to my self esteem... But right now I hate you." "I love you too Wayward." "Fuck off." Category:Gourd Roger Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Boundary Breaker Special